


Fighting Thirst

by Seblainer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Edward thinks about how hard it is to keep Bella alive.





	Fighting Thirst

Fandom: Twilight  
Title: Fighting Thirst  
Characters: Edward with Bella mentioned.  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het, OOC.  
Summary: Edward thinks about how hard it is to keep Bella alive.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, settings or anything besides this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!

*Fighting Thirst*

Edward’s POV:

The smell of Bella’s blood pains me. When she gets a paper cut or falls and scrapes her knee, the smell of her blood makes my throat burn like I’m inhaling flames.

Sometimes my thirst for her blood is so bad that I want to say to hell with the vegan lifestyle my family and I live.

I want to push her down onto the nearest available surface and taste her blood, even drain her of it until I stop feeling like I swallowed a handful of razors.

But then I look into her eyes and see her love for me. In that moment I know Bella deserves so much better than me.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and the readers!


End file.
